


Assemble

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [44]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Avengers fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Avengers AU."</p><p>Aiden Ford, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, goes on his first visit to Sheppard Tower to officially meet the some of the Avengers. </p><p>Assumes Civil War didn't end badly and basically resulted in the team growing happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



Aiden wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at Sheppard Tower to meet the Avengers for the first time - officially meet them, as opposed to diving headlong into a battle beside them and dodging Hawkeye’s arrows and Cap’s shield before Iron Man told them he was on their side.  
  
It was Elizabeth Weir who greeted him at the door. In jeans and a red t-shirt (Iron Man red), she wore an expression of longsuffering, but she said, “Welcome to Sheppard Tower. You must be Aiden Ford.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“Come on up. The others are waiting.” She led him to an elevator.  
  
Once inside the elevator, a man’s voice came from seemingly nowhere. “Where to, Liz?”  
  
“The penthouse, Chuck.” She looked irritated at the nickname but resigned to it.  
  
Aiden glanced around the glass-walled elevator, spotted a security cam. “Uh, hi, Chuck.”  
  
“Hello, Aiden Ford.”  
  
“Chuck’s the building’s AI,” Elizabeth said. “John programmed him to be a smartass.”  
  
“Oh.” John Sheppard was a genius. Of course he had an AI that roamed free in the walls of his building.  
  
The elevator began to ascend, and as it climbed above the New York skyline, Aiden was treated to a view of the city he’d never had before. He might have enjoyed it more if his stomach weren’t turning in knots. Would Sheppard and McKay have a cool experiment he could help with, or some horrifying exam to see how smart he was? (Not nearly as smart as them.) Would there be some kind of insane obstacle course? A VR simulated battle with aliens? (Aiden totally had his Spider-Man outfit stuffed into his backpack to be safe.)  
  
The elevator stopped at seemingly the top of the world, and then the doors opened.  
  
Just in time for Aiden to hear Vala Mal Doran say, “Wait, you’ve really never had sex? With a woman _or_ a man?”  
  
Elizabeth’s eyes went wide.  
  
Aiden froze.  
  
Everyone was staring at - Evan Lorne, who was curled up in an easy chair with a sketchbook on his knees. His face was bright red. But he cleared his throat and lifted his chin.  
  
“It was a different time with different social mores,” he said finally. “I wasn’t married, and -”  
  
John Sheppard, perched on the edge of the coffee table and attacking something with a screwdriver, raised his eyebrows. “You’re saying you never tried the whole ‘don’t want to die a virgin’ thing?”  
  
Evan was still blushing, but he shook his head. “No. You saw what I looked like before the serum. And not all of us could be Cam Mitchell.”  
  
Cam, who was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt with his jeans and seemed completely unashamed of his scary (but also badass) metal arm, smiled innocently. “Who, little ol’ me?” He deepened his southern drawl for effect. He was peeling an apple with a paring knife.   
  
“But it’s not the 1940’s anymore,” Rodney McKay pointed out. He swatted Sheppard’s hands away from whatever he was working on with an impatient huff and attacked it with his own screwdriver.  
  
“It’s not like I woke up and magically had seventy years of social evolution and revolution in my brain.” Evan ducked his head and continued sketching. “Also, we shouldn’t be talking about this in front of children.”  
  
Sheppard turned, and when he saw Aiden, he grinned. “Spidey! You made it. C’mon in. We got this, Elizabeth.”  
  
“Don’t do anything that will force me to call child services,” Elizabeth said. She nudged Aiden out of the elevator but remained in it. She waved at him before the doors slid closed.  
  
Aiden stood at the edge of the room. “Um. Hi?”  
  
“Everyone, you remember Spider-Man.” Sheppard gestured grandiosely.  
  
Vala rose up from where she’d been sprawled across a chair, and her casual sprawl resolved itself into a frankly predatory stroll as she stalked toward Aiden, looking him up and down. “More like Spider-Boy, isn’t it? Can you even drive, kid?” Her British accent was deceptive. Like Cam Mitchell, she’d been taken in and trained by the Russians. She was super hot. And super scary.  
  
“Spider-Man,” Aiden insisted. “Underneath the mask, no one knows how old I am.”  
  
“Wait till your voice breaks.”

Aiden jumped. He hadn’t expected O’Neill to be there, looming in his leather jacket with his creepy eye-patch.  
  
“Anyway, looks like you have this all under control.” O’Neill smiled, not quite nicely, and headed for the elevator.  
  
“Jeez, Vala,” Cam said. “Stop looking at the kid like he’s a rasher of bacon. Aiden, come take a load off. Tell us about yourself.” He beckoned, and Aiden edged forward, around Vala, and sat down on the far end of the couch from Teyla. She had a quiver resting against her calf and was inspecting the fletching on her arrows one by one.  
  
Teyla smiled at Aiden but said nothing. He swallowed hard.  
  
Aiden was saved from having to say anything when something banged on the window. He twisted around, eyes wide, and saw - Falcon. Sam Carter. Hovering at the window and grinning.  
  
And beside her, with the cockpit of a quinjet opened, was Teal’c. His expression was unreadable, but Aiden thought he looked amused.  
  
“Use a door,” McKay snapped without even looking up from his work.  
  
Carter rolled her eyes but nodded, ascended, and the quinjet followed her.  
  
“Those two are speed junkies,” Sheppard said.  
  
McKay snorted. “Like you’re not. There. Now it should work.” He sat back, twirling his screwdriver the way cowboys twirled a revolver.  
  
Sheppard held up the device - a metal ball - and it lit up bright blue, hovered in the air - and promptly smacked McKay in the face.  
  
“Ow!” McKay snarled and batted it away.  
  
Sheppard laughed and the ball launched away from him, toward Cam, who swatted at it ineffectually. It launched itself toward Vala, who proceeded to dance with it.  
  
“John,” Teyla said warningly.  
  
Aiden swallowed hard when he saw green creep up McKay’s throat the way most people blushed.   
  
Sheppard glanced at McKay, saw how he was breathing hard, hands curled into fists, and immediately he said, “Rodney, I’m sorry.”  
  
“You’d better be,” McKay snapped. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, and his skin color returned to normal. “That was juvenile, John. But then what else should I expect?” He pushed himself to his feet and walked away.  
  
Sheppard hopped up and followed him, and they vanished into one of the rooms off of the spacious den, closed the door behind them.  
  
“They’re a terrible example, and I apologize.” Evan closed his sketchbook and rose up, came to shake Aiden’s hand. “I’m Evan Lorne, by the way.”  
  
“I know. You’re Captain America. I mean -” Aiden ducked his head. He fumbled in his backpack. “I brought you a present.”  
  
Evan’s expression softened. “You really didn’t have to.”  
  
“I know, but -” Aiden felt around past his Spider-Man suit for the slim jewel case. “I wanted to. I know everyone keeps telling you that you need see this film or listen to that album. I thought that maybe this would help.”  
  
Evan accepted the CD eagerly. “Thank you! No one’s ever given me one before.”  
  
Teyla and Vala looked amused at his eagerness over a CD.   
  
Evan reached into his pocket, fumbled for a second, and then Cam said, “Here,” and held out the paring knife he'd been using. Evan accepted it and sliced through the plastic wrapper.   
  
“How do I play it?”  
  
“With a CD player,” Carter said, descending the stairs from the roof, unzipping her flight jumpsuit as she came. Aiden swallowed hard. She was also super hot. “I don't know if John even has one, seeing how people use their phones for music today.”  
  
“Alas, and I just bought an MP3 player.”   
  
Aiden stared as Ronon, the God of Thunder himself, descended the stairs from the roof as well, followed by Teal’c. Cam surged up to tug Ronon into a manly, back-slapping hug. Evan stared down at the CD, dismayed.  
  
“If someone has a laptop,” Teyla said, “I’m sure we can accommodate Evan’s desire to sample the gift Aiden was so thoughtful as to bring for his first visit.”

“Of course, a laptop.” Evan went skittering away to another one of the rooms just off the den and returned with a laptop moments later, and Aiden realized that those rooms were bedrooms. He wasn’t just in the Avengers’ hangout. He was in their home.  
  
Aiden went to sit down beside Evan, who placed his laptop very deliberately on his lap and then went hunting for the CD drive eject button.  
  
“Postmodern Jukebox is basically old-school versions of modern songs. Some of them, like the doo wop and the soul, might be a bit beyond your time, but they have some swing and jazz versions of popular songs,” Aiden explained. “It might be a - a bridge between what you grew up with and what’s cool now.”  
  
The way Evan’s eyes lit up was gratifying. “That sounds amazing.”  
  
“They do sound amazing,” Aiden said. He reached out, very gently, and helped Evan open the CD drive. Evan opened the CD case reverently and inserted the CD into the laptop. He pushed the drive closed, and they listened to the laptop whir as a media player booted up.  
  
Aiden scanned the track listing for something that wouldn’t scandalize Evan with its lyrics and, with a grin, made a selection.  
  
As soon as the song started up, Evan nodded his head to the beat. He was on his feet and extending a hand to Carter, who uttered a startled laugh but allowed herself to be pulled into a dance frame. Who knew Captain America could dance so well?  
  
Aiden bobbed his head to the beat, sang along to the lyrics.  
  
 _We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_  
  
Evan spun Carter around the floor, twirled her in his arms. She was a great dancer herself. Aiden wished he’d paid more attention to the social dance section of his PE classes, because they looked really cool together.  
  
When the chorus hit, Vala burst out laughing, delighted, and she reached out and snagged Teal’c, who was slow to respond at first but also a good dancer.  
  
 _Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
  
Teyla smiled at the lyrics as well. Ronon and Cam looked confused at the way Sam and Vala were both laughing at the chorus.  
  
A moment later, the closed door burst open, and Sheppard strode across the den.  
  
“Did I just get rickrolled in my own house?” he demanded, but came up short when he saw the dancing.  
  
“What is this?” he asked Ronon in a low voice.  
  
“Aiden brought a gift for Evan,” Ronon said. “Music, that is both old and new.”  
  
“Right.” Sheppard gazed at the dancers, and then he said, “Rodney, get out here.”  
  
McKay shuffled out of the back room, expression unhappy, but he no longer looked on the verge of turning green. “What?”  
  
Sheppard tugged McKay into a dancing frame, and McKay protested for half a second, but then he fell into dancing with Sheppard as easily as Carter had into dancing with Evan, and Aiden realized. They were _together_.  
  
Teyla said to Cam, quietly, “If you wish, you may dance as well. With whomever you like.”  
  
Aiden saw Cam’s gaze flicker over to Evan, who twirled Sam and dipped her, like in an old-fashioned movie. But Cam held out a hand to Teyla, who accepted gracefully, and they joined the impromptu dance party.  
  
Ronon clapped Aiden on the shoulder and said, “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hear the song everyone was dancing to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPYwcTDVRAg).


End file.
